Jennea Waterlow
|Row 2 title = Age|Row 2 info = 28|Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = Recruit in the League of Lordaeron Truthful Infiltrator|Row 4 title = Faction|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Grand Alliance League of Lordaeron ----|Row 6 title = Reaction|Row 6 info = Alliance | Horde|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Lawful Evil|Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = }} '''Jennea Waterlow '''is a militant of the Army of the Truthful currently affiliating herself with the League of Lordaeron. History Like many refugees of Lordaeron, Jennea was evacuated from her homeland at a young age, the death of most of her family instilling her with an onset trauma and fear of undead for the rest of her life. Moving nomadically around the uncorrupted stretches of the Northern Eastern Kingdoms, she would find herself at home from the Hinterlands to the Wetlands, never remaining for long. Her father, the only remaining member of her family, would often steal from the places they stayed in order to survive, making sure to exit quickly if suspicions were high. Under her father's teachings, Jennea became an opportunistic and somewhat manipulative person. Finally, as Jennea became a young adult, her father passed away, allowing the woman to move on her own in a more self-serving fashion. Her opportunism never left, Waterlow often carrying a mask with her just in case. Eventually, the lands of Lordaeron began to stabilize economically as well as societally, and she made a permanent home in the town of Southshore, settling down to a reasonably happy life, and making new friends. This went against her father's instructions to always keep moving, lest she become too attached, but she disregarded it carelessly. On the day that the Forsaken sieged and destroyed Southshore, Jennea was left distraught and depressed, having escaped the town on her own, only to witness it be rendered a plagued ruin moments later. With her newfound friends and family killed, she followed the example of many others and evacuated to Fenris isle. Years passed, conflict tearing through the lands of Silverpine and abroad, and people came and left en-masse. In one specific case however, a small group of pilgrims visited Fenris Keep, belonging to the priesthood of the Kingdom of the Light. The leader of them, a man named Armin Ostrick, caried news of a new religion. In a state of depression, Jennea looked for anything to place her faith in, and quickly began adhering to the tenets of Truth, and soon after joined the Army of the Truthful itself as a militant. She applied her skills of reconnaissance and swift but brief violence from her work of thievery, applying the swordsmanship taught to her by her father in the Truthful's crusade against it's enemies. Believing in nothing but her heritage and now, her religion, Jennea set out to live in Stormwind City, gathering information on their procedures and culture until she inevitably returns to her northern home. Soon after she enlisted to join the League of Lordaeron, alongside another Truthful Loyalist, Willem Beenhouwer. Now, from a position within Northgarde, she schemes and plots a dastardly betrayal.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Spies